User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas
UPDATE ON 29-11-13: STARTING FROM TODAY, MY SNFW FRIENDS ARE WELCOME TO EDIT THIS BLOG ANYTIME THEY WANT TO! I AM GOING TO DECIDE ON THE DISCIPLINE TECHNIQUES AND YOU CAN DECIDE ON THE OTHER TECHNIQUES. THE LOCATIONS SO FAR: #'UK: 6 (3 IN NORTHERN IRELAND, 1 IN SCOTLAND, 1 IN WALES & 1 IN ENGLAND)' #'SOUTH AFRICA: 2 (2 IN KWAZULU-NATAL)' #'USA: 2 (2 IN NEW YORK)' #'NEW ZEALAND: 4 (1 IN CHRISTCHURCH)' #'AUSTRALIA: 1 (1 IN VICTORIA, 1 IN NEW SOUTH WALES)' #'CANADA: 3 (1 IN MANITOBA, 1 IN ALBERTA & 1 IN BRITISH COLOMBIA)' #'IRELAND: 1 (1 IN CO. WEXFORD)' LIST OF CHILDREN WHO WEAR GLASSES: #Shona Goodman (Fanon Season 29) # LIST OF CHILDREN WITH DISABILITIES: # My Fanon Season 15 Episode (2024) - Supermanny Special ( Family) Profile *Parents: Single father Kurt, Chord, Jeff, Matt, Joe, Nathan, Kris or Blaine *Location: Somewhere in New South Wales, Australia *Supermanny: Mike Ruggles *Children (3 boys): # (age 15, 16, 17 or 18) - he # # Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel, Naughty Desk or Naughty Pad (for the oldest boy), Naughty Rectangle, Naughty Triangle, Naughty Square, Naughty Circle *Other Techniques used: Trivia My First Fanon Season 28 Epiaode (2036) - O'Connell Family Profile *Parents Gemma and her husband Darren *Location: Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Hamish (age 4 and adopted from New Zealand) - he is well behaved. #Mimi and Pino (twins age 3 and adopted from Belgium) - Pino is well behaved, but NOT ''Mimi. Mimi has the same brain mixed with Orla Birou and Monica Cooke. #Gabriela, Romina and Lucas (triplets age 5 and adopted from Argentina) - Gabriela and Romina are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Lucas. Lucas has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo Fink #Kadia, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb (quadruplets age 2 and adopted from Libya) - Kadia is well behaved, but ''NOT ''her brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek. #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga and Mike (quintuplets age 10 and adopted from Qatar) - the girls are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Tyson and Blake Fliany. #Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle (sextuplets age 8 and adopted from Netherlands) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Sharpay Finster. #Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh (septuplets age 4 1/2 and adopted from Singapore) - Vicky, Elaine and Gina are well behaved, but ''NOT ''the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Hastings, Gerald, Florence and Malford Everitt. #LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn (octuplets age 9 and adopted from Barbados) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Meghann Qixxel. #Óttar, Viggó, Alexandra, Anna Katrín, Tinna Marina, Helgi, Jón, Gylfi and Tóta (nonuplets age 1 1/2 and adopted from Iceland) - they are all well behaved. #Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno (decaplets age 12 and adopted from Australia) - Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie and Kate are well behaved, but ''NOT ''the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Joshua and Sam Remano. #Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and Hilda (undecaplets age 7 and adopted from Tanzania) - the girls are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Oliver Lake. #Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina (duodecaplets age 16 and adopted from Colombia) - the girls are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Song and Wei Thorton. #Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice and Takoor (tridecaplets age 17 and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Chantelle McGregor and Nora Heart. #Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar (quadecaplets age 13 and adopted from Estonia) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Holly-Cynthia Zagart and Imogen Panizza. #Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira and Zalfa (quindecaplets age 18 and adopted from United Arab Emirates) - Sadie, Ali, Shruti, Punny, Janaki, Akbar and Munira are well behaved, but ''NOT ''the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with the South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family. #Alison, Scott, Tyrone, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin, Trevor, Laila and Melanie (sexdecaplets age 14 and adopted from Bermuda) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Alexandra Jenkins. #Chantal, Akpene, Prosper, Fidele, Aimee, Faure, Denise, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace, Marius, Sabine and Tauseen (sepdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Togo) - the girls are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their brothers. These boys haev the same brain mixed with Lester Simpson. #Alan, Louis, Belkis, Lismar, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Yessi, Monique, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary and Yarimar (octdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Venezuela) - the girls are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Sam Horne. #Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Theo, Peggy, Odile, Bina, Boris, Rachelle, Elodie and Suzanne (nondecaplets age 15 and adopted from New Caledonia) - Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Georgia, Theo, Peggy, Boris and Suzanne are well behaved, but ''NOT ''the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki and Shinsaku Brewer. #Hal, Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Pedro, Rui, Deborah, Sílvia, Simone, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Francis, Joaquim (vigintuplets age 6 and adopted from Portugal) - the boys are well behaved, but ''NOT ''their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Hailey Cloud and Meghann Remano. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel (for Yasar, Ikram, Nijib, Hajar, Maktub, Latif, Fadil, Zalfa, Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther, Janice, Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan, Norberto, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Odile, Bina, Rachelle & Elodie), Reflection Room (for Alison, Tara, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila, Melanie, Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana, Liis, Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Bruno, Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius, Tauseen, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Ranga, Mike, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn), Naughty Corner (for Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Silvia, Simone, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu, Selemani, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda), Naughty Step (for Lucas, Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Mimi, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb) *Other Techniques used: Learn English, Family Time, Mommy & Me Trivia *Gemma's full name is Gemma Louise O'Connell *Darren's full name is Darren Michael O'Connell Transcript Sample My Transcripts #O'Connell Family 2035 Halloween #O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas #O'Connell Family 2035 New Year's Eve #O'Connell Family 2036 Valentine's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 Easter #O'Connell Family 2036 Vacation My Second Fanon Season 28 Episode (2036) - Burns Family Profile *Parents: Nicola and her husband Lewis *Location: Lisburn, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #1st set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Lucinda, Michelle, Adam, Tanya, Sarah, Graham, Stephanie, Glenn, Leah, Amy, Kathryn, Carly, Andrew, Tess (age 14) - they threatened to run away from home. #2nd set of quadecaplets (identical): Rory, Phillip, Christopher, John, Michael, Mark, Dermot, Sean, Niall, Conor, Ben, James, Kyle, Derek (age 12) - they punch and kick people. #3rd set of quadecaplets (identical): Aine, Aisling, Claire, Eimear, Emma, Erin, Geraldine, Karen, Laura, Lisa, Niamh, Oonagh, Roisin, Yvonne (age 10) - they hurt people. #4th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Jill, Brendan, Linda, Kerry, Malachy, Shane, Shirley, Shauna, Julie-Ann, Natalie, Russell, Paul, Ivan, Julian (age 7) - they yell at people. #5th set of quadecaplets (identical): Daniel, Finn, Darragh, Donal, Eoghan, Lorcan, Harry, David, Dwayne, Blaine, Alexander, Darryl, Robbie, Pat (age 5) - they have the same brain mixed with Adrian Megnet. They bully people and mess up activities. #6th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Edel, Amanda, Victoria, Darrien, Aoife, Clodagh, Shona, Stephen, Tyrone, Grant, Nathan, Jack, Francis, Ethan (age 3) - they have the same brain mixed with the vigintuplets from the Bedrich Family. They bite people, throw tantrums and refuse to eat their dinner. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tent (for the 1st set of quadecaplets), Reflection Area (for the second and third sets of quadecaplets), Naughty Box (for the fourth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Spot (for the fifth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the sixth set of quadecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Good Eater Trivia *Nicola's full name is Nicola Sophie Burns *Lewis' full name is Lewis Alan Burns *In Christmas 2035, the family went to a ski resort in Vienna, Austria Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Burns Family 2035 Halloween #Burns Family 2035 Christmas #Burns Family 2035 New Year's Eve #Burns Family 2036 Valentine's Day #Burns Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #Burns Family 2036 Easter #Burns Family 2036 Vacation My First Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Sheldon Family Profile *Parents: Kevin and his wife Mandy *Location: Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Cody (age 17) - he does drugs and sneaks out with his friends without permission from Kevin. #Eliza (age 13) - she does drugs and she is on the verge of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights. #Summer (age 7) - she throws tantrums when things don't go her way and she is spoiled. She even got kicked out of day camp for fighting with other kids. #Identical sexdecaplets Jayden, Julian, Will, Trent, Zach, Christian, Mitchell, Tyrone, Luke, Brock, Jay, Izaia, Joseph, Andy, Josh and Nathan (age 5) - they are all violent to people and are even cruel to animals. #Identical sexdecaplets Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle (age 3) - They do the same as the male sexdecaplets. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pad (for Cody), Calm Down Zone (for Eliza), Naughty Seat (for Summer), Naughty Triangle (for the male identical sexdecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the female identical sexdecaplets), Toy Confiscation (for Summer and both sets of sexdecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal Trivia *Kevin's full name is Kevin Richard Sheldon *In Christmas 2036, the family went to a Christmas parade in New York City *Eliza is on the brink of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights *Summer was kicked out of day camp for fighting Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Sheldon Family 2036 Halloween #Sheldon Family 2036 Christmas #Sheldon Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Sheldon Family 2037 Australia Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Easter #Sheldon Family 2037 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Goodman Family Profile *Parents: Leopold (he lost his wife Sharon (she had breast cancer) 2 years ago) *Location: Christchurch, New Zealand *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Nadia (age 8 1/2) #Gemma (age 7 1/2) (She would be having an upcoming birthday) #Identical triplets Shona, Jackie and Fiona (age 3) #Identical twins Megan and Miriama Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room (for Nadia), Naughty Pit (for Jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Toy Confiscation (for Jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Lose What You Like Chart (for Nadia), Essay Order (for Nadia) *Other Techniques used: Thought Box (for Gemma), Chore Chart, Homework Station, Dining Out Technique, Paci-Fairy technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Roaming Technique, Rise & Shine, Good Eater and Birthday Planner Trivia *Nadia has the same brain mixed with Christine Moranis and Stefanie Cortez, but far worse than that. Transcript Sample My Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Munku Family Profile *Parents: Porsha and her husband Alan *Location: Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Identical undecaplets Kris, Phil, Jon, Wayne, Mike, James, Derek, Colin, Cecil, Kevin and Paul (age 18) #Identical nonuplets Jo-Ann, Helen, Leigh, Lara, Janine, Jackie, Mandy, Robyn and Michelle (age 17) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk, Essay Order *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal, Shoplift Detective, Chore Buddy System and Thought Box (for the nonuplets) Trivia Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Munku Family 2036 Heritage Day #The Munku Nonuplets' 17th Birthday #Munku Family 2036 Christmas #Munku Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Munku Family 2037 Vacation #The Munku Undecaplets get sent to Teen Camp #Munku Family 2037 Easter & Family Day #Munku Family 2037 Freedom Day My Fourth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Bronty Family Profile *Parents: Amber and her husband Jonas *Location: New York City, NY, USA *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical undecaplets Jocelyn, Danielle, Jackie, Laura, Nicole, Rachel, Charlotte, Louise, Liana, Jennifer and Katie (age 4) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Space, Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Hello Kitty Reward Chart, Vandal Disposal Technique Trivia *The undecaplets are big fans of ''Hello Kitty Transcript Sample My Transcripts My Fifth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Profile *Parents: Dan and his wife Lauren *Location: Bradford, Yorkshire, England, UK *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children (9 boys and 7 girls): #Anna-Denise (age and adopted from Australia) - she #George (age and adopted from Cook Islands) - he #Mason (age and adopted from Fiji) - he #Hong (age and adopted from Kiribati) - she #Anju (age and adopted from Marshall Islands) - he #Jake (age and adopted from Nauru) - he #Lydie (age and adopted from New Caledonia) - she #Zoe (age and adopted from New Zealand) - she #Justine (age and adopted from Niue) - she #Precious (age and adopted from Norfolk Island) - she #Dexjo (age and adopted from Papua New Guinea) - he #Ele (age and adopted from Samoa) - she #Francis (age and adopted from Solomon Islands) - he #Aisea (age and adopted from Tonga) - he #Okilani (age and adopted from Tuvalu) - he #Yoshua (age and adopted from Vanuatu) - he Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Dan and Lauren made their own sketch-coemdy YouTube show called " !" Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts My Sixth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Profile *Parents: Joanna and her husband Alyn *Location: Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Liam (age 16) - he #Ella (age 15) - she #Joel (age 14) - he #Louisa (age 13) - she #Alice (12) - she #Laurence (11) - he #Lachlan (10) - he These kids have the same brain mixed with Roman, Joshua, Sam, Meghann, Bryce, Jose and Orla Remano Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Transcript Sample Trivia My First Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Strauss Family NOTE: 'This episode is entered in PB&Jotterisnumber1's Original Episode Competition. But even though it didn't win, it will still be updated near the future. Profile *Parents: Louise and her husband Ashley *Location: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Male identical quindecaplets R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Corey (age 17, 16, 15 or 14) '(NOTE: If anybody has any idea on what age they're going to be, please post a comment or edit this) #Female identical quindecaplets: Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey (age 11) #Joey (age 10) #Shane (age 6) #Teya (age 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk (for R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory), Cool-Down Area (for Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey), Naughty Zone (for Joey), Naughty Rectangle (for Shane), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Teya), Electronic Confiscation (for the older kids), Toy Confiscation (for the younger kids) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *The bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets behave the worst *In Christmas 2037, the bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Louise's full name is Louise Victoria Strauss Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Strauss Family 2037 Thanksgiving #Strauss Family 2037 Halloween #Strauss Family 2037 Christmas #Strauss Family 2037 New Year's Eve #Strauss Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Strauss Family 2038 St. Patrick's Day #Strauss Family 2038 Easter My Second Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Kleine Family Profile *Parents: Vicky and her husband Scotty *Location: Greymouth or Wellington, New Zealand (NOTE: If anybody decides between Greymouth or Wellington, please post a comment or edit this) *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical Decaplets: Ben, Michael, Luke, Nik, Steven, Jesse, Norm, Shane, Tim, David (age 12) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room, Privilege Removal Board *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Boughan Family Profile *Parents: Jay and his wife Danielle *Location: Banbridge, Co. Down, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Gemma (age 15) - she is the only well-behaved child and she is a mother's helper #Caitlin (age 7) - she has the same brain mixed with Lilly Gooch #Dolly (age 5) - she has the same brain mixed with Ashley and Inez Marxonica #Lilly (age 4) - she has the same brain mixed with Ashley and Inez Marxonica Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Caitlin, Dolly and Lilly attend Edenderry Primary School *Gemma attends Banbridge High School *Gemma decides to become a third parent Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts My Fourth Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Bollard Family Profile *Parents: Sarah and her husband Cillian *Location: Wexford, Co. Wexford, Ireland *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Roisin (age 16) - she is a mother's helper #Andrew (age 7) - he hits people, breaks toys and furniture and throws things #Lorcan (age 6) - he #William (age 5) - he #Rachel (age 4) - she is a sweet well-behaved angel All three boys run away to their friends' houses without permission from their parents and\or Roisin Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Roisin decides to become a third parent *Rachel, Andrew, Lorcan and William are fans of The Sooty Show Transcript Sample is cooking lunch My Future Episodes My First Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Parkhurst Family Profile *Parents: Sam (he lost his wife Zoe (she had cancer) just a few days after giving birth to their youngest child Alex (boy)). *Location: Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Tara (age 10) (Tara has the same brain mixed with Imogen from the Panizza Family #Female identical duodecaplets Josie, Laura, Sasha, Christina, Alexandra, Riann, Sadie, Gabrielle, Danielle, Kirsten, Natasha and Rosie (age 7) (The girls are well behaved but NOT Natasha. Natasha has sibling rivalry with her duodecaplet sisters and she also menaces Rebecca. Natasha has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family and Anna from the Kirochu Family.) #Male identical duodecaplets Tim, Tony, Robbie, Gary, Lee, Alan, Pete, George, David, Ian, Stewart and Nicky (age 5) (Nicky is well behaved but NOT his duodecaplet brothers. The boys menace Nicky and throw epic and violent tantrums when things didn't go their way. The boys except Nicky have the same brain mixed with the vigintuplets from the Cake Family.) #Fraternal twins Rebecca and Joseph (age 4) (Rebecca is well-behaved and is the sweetest girl, but NOT Joseph. Joseph has the same brain mixed with Monica from the Cooke Family) #Alex (age 3) (He has the same brain mixed with Mario Kisho-Green.) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tuffet (for Tara), Chill-Out Zone (for Natasha), Naughty Mat (for the male duodecaplets except Nicky), Naughty Circle (for Joseph), Naughty Pit, and Super Naughty Pit (for Alex), Toy Confiscation (for Natasha, the male duodecaplets except Nicky, Joseph and Alex), Lose What You Like Chart (for Tara) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2038, Tara, Natasha, the male duodecaplets (except Nicky), Joseph and Alex each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Sam's full name is Samuel James Parkhurst Transcript Sample sends Natasha to the Chill-Out Zone My Future Transcripts: #Parkhurst Family 2038 Vacation #Parkhurst Family 2038 Heritage Day #Parkhurst Family 2038 Halloween #Parkhurst Family 2038 Christmas #Parkhurst Family 2038 New Year's Eve #Parkhurst Family 2039 Easter & Family Day #Parkhurst Family 2039 Freedom Day My Second Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - McMali Family Profile *Parents: Chris and his wife Tara *Location: Larkhall, South Lanarkshire, Scotland, UK *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Karen (age 16) - she is a mother's helper #Brian (age 11) #Wally (age 8) #Mitch (age 5) #Identical quadecaplets Davina, Fiona, Georgina, Kirsty, Shona, Avril, Ellen, Gillian, Hazel, Janice, Kayleigh, Becky, Rowena and Lynsey (age 3 1\2) The identical quadecaplets are all sweet little angels and are all 100% well behaved and so is Karen, who is a big help to her mother and father. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Area (for Brian, Wally and Mitch), Toy Confiscation (for Mitch), Lose What You Like Chart (for Brian and Wally) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Karen decides to become a third parent Transcript Sample sends Mitch to the Reflection Area My Future Transcripts My First Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Tylers Family Profile *Parents: Kim and her husband Jon *Location: Greymouth or Wellington, New Zealand (NOTE: If anybody decides between Greymouth or Wellington, please post a comment or edit this) *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children: #Female identical tridecaplets Keri, Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie (age 12, 13 or 14) (Keri, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie are well behaved, but NOT the rest of them) (NOTE: If anybody has any idea on what age they're going to be, please post a comment or edit this) #Phillip (age 10) #Esther (age 5) #Lance (age 4) #Male identical tridecaplets Peni, Taiaroa, Whenua, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Brock, Rory, Jason, Rodney, Cameron, Tawaroa and Tahu (age 3) (Whenua, Brock, Rory, Jason and Cameron are well behaved but NOT the rest of them) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Grid (for Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane and Alex), Thinking Pond (for Phillip), Naughty Block (for Esther), Naughty Square (for Lance), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu), Toy Confiscation Trivia *In Christmas 2039, *Kim's full name is Kimberlee Louise Hillyard Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Tylers Family 2039 Christmas #Tylers Family 2039 New Year's Eve #Tylers Family 2040 Easter #Tylers Family 2040 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Profile *Parents: Paul and his wife Jodie *Location: Newport, Monmouthshire, Wales, UK *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children (8 boys and 3 girls): One of the three girls is 100% well-behaved and one of the eight boys is also 100% well-behaved. The two well behaved children are REALLY close to each other. Two of the eight boys are also well behaved, but one of them refuses to do his homework and the other boy has a bad sleeping pattern. #Martina (age and adopted from Argentina) - she is a sweetheart and is 100% well-behaved #Shreelyn (age and adopted from Bolivia) - she pulls hair #Edson (age and adopted from Brazil) - he is 100% well-behaved and always cares for Martina #Franco (age and adopted from Chile) - he bullies everyone in this family and his classmates at school #Ricardo (age and adopted from Colombia) - he smokes cigarettes #Estéfani (age and adopted from Ecuador) - she tells people to shut up and calls her adoptive mother and her teacher horrible names #Alexander (age and adopted from Paraguay) - he is sometimes rude and he refuses to do his homework, but other than that, he is well behaved #David (age and adopted from Peru) - he treats people with no respect #Ravindu (age and adopted from Suriname) - he uses foul language #Nicolas (age and adopted from Uruguay) - he is well behaved but he has a bad sleeping pattern #Michael (age and adopted from Venezuela) - he tells lies and talks back to his adoptive parents Techniques Trivia Transcript Sample Martina: "Edson, ayúdame" (Translated to: "Edson, help me!") My Future Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Grove Family Profile *Parents: Darren and Jenny *Location: Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Sueprnanny: Kimberley Joseph *Children #Adam (age 17) - he is a mother's helper #Snow (age 13) - she is well behaved and she loves Adam to pieces. #Rain (age 12) - she is well behaved and she loves Adam. #Cloud (age 11) - he has the same brain mixed with Sam Horne. He acts violent to his siblings and he throws and smashes things with rage. #Ice (age 10) - he has the same brain mixed with Tyson Fliany. He shoplifts from stores, steals things, swears, teases his siblings and gets into unattended alcoholic drinks. #Sunshine (age 9) - she has the same brain mixed with Meghann Qixxel. She attacks and bites people. #Summer (age 8) - she has the same brain mixed with Yolanda Giancarlo. She is a fussy eater and causes havoc in many restaurants. #Winter (age 7) - he has the same brain mixed with Otto Kiejliches #Autumn (age 6) - he has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo Fink #Sky (age 5) - she has the same brain mixed with Lola Wailems. She throws tantrums and makes big messes when she refuses to take a bath. #Storm (age 4) - he has the same brain mixed with Adrian Megnet. He bullies his siblings and messes up games. #Windy (age 3) - she has the same brain mixed with Claire Carson Technques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation (for Winter, Autumn, Sky, Storm and Windy), Lose What You Like Chart (for Cloud, Ice, Sunshine and Summer) *Other Techniques used: Thought Box (for Snow and Rain) Trivia *Adam decides to become a third parent when he was 14 as Darren and Jenny currently work as full-time weather forecasters Transcript Sample Adam: "Do you want me to cut up your ?" My Future Transcripts My First Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Fink Family Revisited Profile *Parents: Bonnie and her husband *Location: Brooklyn, NY, USA *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Lorenzo (age 13) #Nathan (age 12) #Identical twins Mickey and Mikey (age 4) Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Lorenzo and Brahm and Treat Jennings. Trivia In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas My Second Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Profile: *Parents: Single mother Leanne *Location: New Zealand *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Marigold (age 14) #Tommy (age 11) #Donny (age 3, has the same brain mixed with Ice and Cloud Shiners) Techniques Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts Category:Blog posts